EZRA'S HALLOWEEN
by subtleshadeofgrey
Summary: Ezra has never celebrated halloween before, but then Ezra has never had a family to show him how before. Part of my occasional 7B Not A Keeper series


EZRA'S HALLOWEEN

By Subtleshadeofgrey

Part of an occasional series in my 'Not a Keeper' 7B universe.

Disclaimer: I have no children - not even fictional ones and so cannot claim ownership of the 7. I don't own Halloween either, don't even own a pumpkin - though oddly enough I do own a spell book!

A/N I would love for this to be decorated with really cute flying bats and glowing pumpkins but alas even if it weren't for the limitations of 's technology my own technophobia would prevent such artistry anyway - so just use your imagination ok?

A/N 2 For those who haven't read 'Not A Keeper' it is now housed over at Blackraptor as a single unit rather than multi chapter. It might have been archived by the time you read this but it hasn't at the time of writing and is still on the home page under a 7B icon. To go straight to the story itself type the following, and I'm wording it this way because FF won't let it save in proper address format http colon forward slash forward slash blackraptor dot net forward slash m7fic-49 forward slash notakeeper dot htm The address is also on my FF profile page if it saved ok and there are of course no spaces in the actual addy. I put them in for ease of reading. And for those waiting for updates on my W.I.P's this sort of got in the way but I'm already back on task so hold your horses & they'll be up as soon as I can.

.

Something had changed.

Between yesterday, which had been a perfectly ordinary day, and today something had happened. And Ezra couldn't figure out what it was. And that made him nervous. If you were not aware of what was happening how would it be possible to predict what was going to happen. If you were going to stay ahead of the game you simply had to be able to read the situation. Could it be that he was losing his skills so soon? Mother would be appalled!

Ezra thought these thoughts as he ate his toast and eggs - cooked by Chris this morning, for which he was grateful. In the short few weeks that he had been in the care of the Larabees he had learned that the skill of cooking was not a genetic trait. While Josiah, their main cook, tended to make nothing but gruel, or as he, rather optimistically in Ezra's opinion, called it, porridge for breakfast, Nathan would make really good things like fruit and waffles but since he was the younger of the 'older' Larabees they didn't let him cook often (Ezra privately thought that they didn't want him showing them up). Buck was the worst and only scientific testing would determine whether the toast or the eggs had more burnt black bits in them. Chris though, while no master chef was an adequate cook and tended to do the breakfast honours most frequently - so, no, nothing so far today was in any way unusual. Just like yesterday… well except for the cuddly toy expedition. He just about resisted the urge to smile as he recalled the purchase of his first ever cuddly toy.

Not that it was his decision you understand! He was far too old for such childish fancies; he didn't need Mother to tell him that… though she had, repeatedly. No, it was all JD's fault, indirectly anyway.

**THE PREVIOUS MORNING**

"Ezra, could we have a private word?"

Ezra's heart jumped into his throat at the serious expression on Chris Larabee's face. He immediately attempted to catalogue any reasons why he would be in trouble, or reasons for them to send him away. They had promised that they wouldn't but even though he knew that they meant it at the time circumstances changed and he was always the first thing to be discarded. That was just the way it was, he was not a keeper.

Seeing the look of alarm in the seven year olds eyes - and you had to look deep into the pale jade eyes to see what Ezra was feeling because his facial expressions seldom revealed his innermost thoughts - Buck nudged Chris and rolled his eyes which Chris, from a lifetime's experience took to mean 'tone it down Cowboy'. Chris sighed and willed his features to soften. He tended to forget that Ezra didn't know him well enough yet to see past the scary image he naturally projected. Feeling a little guilty at frightening their youngest he let Buck take over. Nobody would ever be scared of Buck, unless they made the mistake of hurting one of his family. Taking his cue Buck beamed.

"You have to excuse Chris, he's seen The Grinch one too many times."

Ezra smiled weakly and nodded and both men realised that modern kid's movies were in the same uncharted territory as most children's books… and toys. Suppressing a sigh Buck led Ezra to the empty study and sat him down on the leather couch while he and Chris took twin chairs - they knew by now that Ezra didn't like to feel hemmed in.

"Thing is Ezra, we were hoping that you could do us a favour."

Ezra's interest spiked; anything that made him useful made him more likely to be kept!

Seeing the child's attention had been gained Buck continued. "See, thing is Ezra, we've noticed that you don't have any toys, except for the origami set that Evie bought you."

Ezra attempted to recount Maude's reasoning behind the uselessness of childish trivia but Buck, expecting the move barrelled on regardless.

"Now, whatever reasons lie behind the fact, the fact itself remains; and in particular you don't have any cuddly toys, not even one special one… and JD does."

Buck hid his smile at Ezra's all too obvious confusion. It was difficult to confuse the highly intelligent and far too worldly seven year old. He had discussed Ezra's attitude to toys with Chris and Josiah and they had all agreed that every little boy should have them but simply asking him if he wanted them wouldn't work; Maude's teachings were still too ingrained and, like Vin, Ezra feared asking for too much but while with the ten year old it was from a natural sense of humility, Ezra literally feared the consequences, and his past experiences had done nothing to prove his cautious attitude wrong. So, with Josiah's psychological skills to call on they had come up with a plan, one might almost say a con.

"Whilst Ah am pleased that JD has a special toy, and I presume that you are referring to the not as soft as it looks blue bunny" Ezra touched his head absently in remembrance of the many times he had been woken since his arrival by said blue bunny being thrown at him, "what I don't understand is what that has to do with…"

"He's doubting" supplied Chris quickly to head off another imminent Maudeism.

"Doubting? Ah'm not surprised; bunnies aren't actually blue you know?"

Buck bit his lip. How could a kid have such a deadpan delivery!

"No" agreed Chris, who had smothered his own laugh in a cough "but JD sees that you consider yourself too old for a soft toy and you are younger than he is, so…"

He didn't need to finish. Ezra quickly put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that Josiah had predicted he would and they knew that they had to head him off before he blamed himself for something that while true wasn't anywhere near as serious as they were making out.

"Ah didn't realise…Ah'm sor…"

"Now it ain't your fault Ez" Buck could almost see Ezra mentally add the second syllable back to his name; it still drove him crazy. "You was just raised different that's all."

Chris was surprised at the amount of tact that his brother could show when necessary. He had managed to absolve the boy from guilt without demonizing the mother that, despite her abandonment, the boy was still very much in admiration of. He picked up their storyline.

"It's just with losing Mom and Dad JD's lost a little of the confidence he used to have and he associates the bunny with Mom tucking him in at night."

Unlike Chris Buck could read Ezra pretty well and he saw a flicker in the eyes that told him that his older brother was in danger of laying it on too thick - this kid was a professional con artist after all!

"Anyway Ez" he cut Chris off, "we thought that if we got you your own toys JD would be reassured and he wouldn't have to grow up too quickly." Neither man added 'like you' but they both thought it.

As they had suspected once Ezra had been convinced that he was helping someone else he had no objections to their plan, with the proviso of no rabbit themed items, and a trip to the large out of town toy store was arranged.

On being told of the trip JD was, of course, ecstatic and even Vin looked quietly excited and the older brothers knew that they didn't stand a chance of shopping for just one little boy. They did make it clear to the other two in private, though, that Ezra was their main focus because he had less to start with. They were proud at the maturity that the eight and ten year olds displayed and their eagerness to help Ezra have fun - they had certainly all come a long way since their first few days when JD wouldn't even call Ezra by his proper name because of his jealousy over the attention the newcomer was receiving.

Ezra was a boy of the world. He was used to dining with enough cutlery to sink a ship by his plate and could even consume a lobster without soiling his clothes. He had gambled in private gaming clubs with crystal chandeliers and conned little old ladies out of their treasures… well he'd helped anyway. He knew things about subjects where other boys his age didn't even know that there were such subjects and yet, for all his worldliness, he had never imagined that so many toys could exist in one place! And he was supposed to choose something?! Or should that be multiple somethings he wondered as he saw the size of the shopping cart that Buck had selected.

As they began their journey down the first aisle Ezra quickly noted that everything seemed to be gathered by type and it took them no time at all to pass through several sections that seemed to be themed for little girls, JD was particularly eager not to be seen by anyone he knew in this area and Ezra had to admit that he couldn't blame him; why on earth would anyone want a doll that performed bodily functions!?

With ease and speed Buck steered the cart while Chris and Nathan kept their eyes on the boys. Ezra was almost glued to Nathan's side as he took in the overwhelming number of toys but JD had to be watched carefully as he was inclined to wander off when something caught his eye…and in a store like this practically everything did. Vin was just happy to trail along by Chris's side.

Finally they entered more 'masculine' territory and JD's excitement grew.

"What about these Ezra? They're really cool." JD indicated the toy figures that looked a lot like the ones JD played with himself though were obviously based around another comic book or movie character; one that Ezra found unfamiliar.

"Ah'm sure they are JD" was Ezra's only comment and Nathan gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, recognizing that his littlest brother was out of his depth.

"What about these Ezra?" Buck indicated some similar figures but not movie linked.

"What does one do with them?" Ezra asked as he viewed the rather gruesome anatomically impossible creation. Unless having three eyes and four arms was de rigueur in Four Corners.

"You play with them."

"To what end?" Ezra had already dismissed the actual toy but was interested in the reasoning behind it's existence. It was something that he had wondered about as he watched JD play with his toys.

"To have fun." Buck's normal ebullience dimmed a little at Ezra's slight frown. He had never considered how difficult it was to instruct someone on how to have fun before!

And so it continued around the store. By the time they were a third of the way round JD already had three items in the cart…Buck had never been able to resist those puppy dog eyes, and even Vin had a new carriage for his train set, whilst Ezra had nothing at all.

Vin shook his head at the response as Ezra looked puzzled at the reasoning behind the purchase of toy cars that didn't actually do anything.

"You use your imagination to put the cars into interesting situations and then play them out" supplied Chris helpfully, and rather desperately, Vin noted.

"Why?" Ezra had no trouble creating whole worlds and the stories to go with them inside his head, he'd never needed props!

"To make what your mind makes up more fun" Buck added as Chris floundered. "You could make them into getaway cars and have a car chase"

Ezra frowned. "Car chases are seldom fun Buck. In most cases lack of success means that incarceration or retribution is inevitable."

That put a rapid end to that particular conversation as the adults paled at the implications of the child's statement. This time, though, Chris noticed Vin's shake of the head. Perhaps they were going about this the wrong way. Dropping back a little Chris turned to the shy but intelligent boy.

"What are we doing wrong Vin?"

Vin smiled. It had taken them long enough!

"You're trying to get him to be like us." Vin wondered how grown-ups never seemed to see the obvious.

"But that's the point" Chris replied with a touch of acerbity that Vin ignored, it was Chris after all.

"No" he answered with all the wisdom of his ten years. "You're supposed to be trying to get him to be a kid. A 7 year old Ezra, not a 7 year old you…or me, or JD.

"Damn!" Chris saw the point immediately. What was Ezra's idea of fun wasn't necessarily theirs but they were trying to interest the boy in their own interests, not find out what he might like. But therein lay the problem, did Ezra even know what he liked!"What do we do?" Chris felt no shame in deferring to the younger boy. Vin had always been able to read people well.

"Stop suggesting and start watching" came the simple reply.

And so they did. Chris passed the word to Buck and Nathan and Ezra's tells soon became obvious; a slight hesitation in passing a section or a quick glance back revealed that while the inanimate toys held no interest things that moved, or that needed constructing gained his attention, as did anything scientific and his eyes practically widened into saucers at the sight of the telescopes. Chris smiled with sudden memories of his Dad teaching him how to read the night sky through their own telescope - one which was, if he remembered rightly, still stored up in the roof space. Perhaps it would be something that he could share with the new little brother; something that he could do to make up for his initial cold attitude towards the abandoned boy. While he knew that Ezra hadn't held a grudge it still unsettled him that he had been less than welcoming.

Slowly the number of toys built up until Ezra caught on to their observation and slammed on his poker face with a vengeance. Oh well, they'd done better than they had hoped and they could add a couple of model making kits; since both he and Vin had displayed an interest it would be something they could do together. Buck and Chris wondered why Vin had shown no inclinations toward the hobby before but then they realised that the large sheets of written instructions would have put him off. It gave them a warm glow to realise that even in the scant few weeks since his dyslexia had been diagnosed his self confidence had increased. The two boys spent some time scanning the myriad of models on offer while Buck took JD to look at the nearby racetracks; even JD knew that he didn't have the patience for model building.

After making their selections, a replica of The Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean films for Vin and a traditional Mississippi river boat for Ezra, the little group trooped on around the corner and….

Fur! More fur than he had thought humanely possible. Every color of the spectrum and many that weren't even that. Pearlescent and iridescent fabrics which gleamed and shimmered under the store lights and innumerable strange creatures wearing strange outfits. How on earth was he expected to choose something from all these… these… creatures. Some of them even made blue bunnies look normal…was that a unicorn? With fairy wings!

Ezra looked up at Buck and Chris with such an expression of bewilderment and betrayal that it was all they could do not to laugh.

'Welcome to childhood' thought Chris fondly while actually saying "Okay Ezra, choose whatever you want."

Ezra realised that he could, of course, just pluck the nearest soft toy from it's shelf and his task would be complete but something inside him refused to cooperate. Nights spent scared and alone came unbidden to his mind. Nights when he had longed for someone or something to cuddle, like he had seen cousins do. He had seen JD talk to his bunny and wondered how nice it must be to be able to talk to something that would always understand and never tell your secrets or use them against you.

The adults were surprised at the look of deep concentration on Ezra's face as he picked up and put down toy after toy. They wished they could tell what he was thinking; they hadn't expected him to take it this seriously. It was strangely moving.

Ezra quickly decided what he didn't want, besides bunnies; he didn't want anything with wings where there shouldn't be wings! Bears did not have wings; likewise he did not want anything that blatantly did not exist - and he was pretty sure that friendly monsters fell into that category. What he did want was something that wasn't too big, something that he could take with him if….well just if. That still left a lot to chooses from and after several minutes he was beginning to get frustrated, not that he let it show of course.

And then he saw it. Not too big but big enough to cuddle - if one were so inclined. It looked comforting without being in any way unnatural. And it looked exactly like what it was meant to represent with no wings or strange protuberances… he could forgive the fake emerald studded collar under the circumstances. And it was incredibly soft…and warm… and nice.

"That's a pretty good looking tiger Ezra" Buck would have thought that with Ezra's expensive tastes he would have gone for something much fancier than the small jungle cat but as long as it made the kid happy that was all that counted, and by the way he was clutching it to his chest already it looked like today's mission had been a resounding success.

"It is acceptable?" More than one stoic countenance almost crumbled at the hope and uncertainty in the small face.

"It's perfect" confirmed Chris much to Ezra's relief.

**PRESENT DAY**

'So' Ezra mused as he reflected on the previous days events, 'nothing to account for this strange atmosphere' It was indeed a puzzle, a puzzle that was solved, inadvertently, by JD.

"Can we go now?" The excitement was obvious in the breathy plea and the bounce of the now second youngest Larabee. Either that, Ezra noted, or an urgent need to visit the bathroom.

"Now you know we can't go until Miz Nettie gets here sprout" Buck replied while ruffling JD's overly long black hair. He made a mental note to book an appointment at the hairdresser's later. If he remembered that is…he had to admit that he was pretty excited himself; having little kids around at these times kept the magic alive. He looked across at Ezra who was looking neither excited or full of magic; in fact he was looking puzzled and possibly a little worried. Josiah had explained about the Larabee traditions hadn't he? He had said that he would.

Ezra wondered why Nettie Wells would be necessary for whatever outing they had planned and then realised that she must have agreed to stay with him while the rest did whatever it was that they were going to do. He felt a little hurt that he was not to be included but he shrugged it off, after all it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

As he came to his incorrect conclusion and as Buck came to the realization that Josiah almost certainly hadn't told Ezra anything about today Nettie Wells came bustling through the kitchen door with a tray of something foil covered that she immediately popped into the fridge.

"Okay troops, are we all ready?"

"Yeah!" yelled JD as he dashed to put on his coat.

"Bathroom first, lit'l bit" yelled Buck in return and watched to make sure the boy complied.

Whilst not as vocal as his younger brother Vin's wide grin spoke volumes as he too left to get ready.

"Where are the others?" Nettie's query was answered as Chris, Nathan, and Josiah trooped in through the door already bundled up against the chill October air.

"Here and raring to go Nettie" confirmed Chris as he caught up a hurtling JD on his return from the bathroom and spun him round and round. Vin arrived and ducked away from the same treatment from Buck as he tossed JD's coat to Chris who helped the fidgety boy into it. Ezra, meanwhile, continued to sit at the table and pulled over Josiah's discarded morning paper to peruse. He had a small fantasy portfolio of investments that Maude had encouraged him to develop so as to hone his business skills for when he was older and he hadn't had a chance lately to see how they were faring.

"Ezra?" Chris's questioning tone reminded the young boy that he hadn't yet wished them well on their journey - the height of bad manners.

"So sorry Mr Chris. Please have an enjoyable time and a safe return."

Chris frowned; this was exactly the sort of occasion that he wanted Ezra to experience; this was the sort of thing that families did together and he needed to be a part of that - but if he didn't want to come he couldn't be forced. Ezra had been forced to do too many things against his will in the past and that wouldn't happen here.

"Aren't you coming Ezra?" Ezra saw the look of disappointment on all the faces around him but Chris's question puzzled him as did the blond man's next comment.

"We can't leave you alone in the house Ezra, but if you really don't want to come I guess one of us could stay behind too.

Ezra's puzzlement grew and he automatically looked to Nettie and bit his lip thoughtfully. It was possible that he had gotten some things wrong he concluded. Josiah reached his own conclusions on the matter at the same time.

"Oh Lord!"

"You didn't tell him did ya Josiah?" Buck's tone was one of exasperation and a little annoyance as their eldest brother exclaimed and clapped a hand to his forehead in self reproach at his forgetfulness.

"Jos..i..ah!" the younger two chorused and Josiah had the good grace to blush at his mistake.

"Sorry brothers, sorry Ezra."

Before Josiah could begin what would no doubt be a long-winded explanation of the entirety of the Larabee family traditions Buck intervened.

"Why don't you get the rest of the guys settled in the cars while I explain things to Ez here."

A few minutes later Ezra walked out of the Larabee house, his curiosity about the new atmosphere answered.

Halloween. It seemed that today traditionally marked the beginning of the preparations for Halloween. And the extra level of excitement was due to the fact that this year October 31st fell on a Saturday which meant that with no school everyone could make a whole day of it and the younger kids could stay up extra late.

Ezra's question had indeed been answered but the answer had resulted in more confusion. Leaving aside the fact that to him the normal bedtime for the adult Larabees was still earlier than he was used to and staying up late still meant going to bed at a ridiculously early hour - after all how would it have looked had he broken up a lucrative poker game with the explanation that it was past his bed time! - there was still the unanswered puzzle of just what sort of activities could fill a whole week in preparing for, and a whole day in celebrating a holiday that revolved around a couple of hours begging for food at doors and disembowelling a squash!

And how could he find out the answers to these quandaries when he hadn't dared to admit that he had never ever celebrated the particular festival in question. He would just have to go along for the ride and if in doubt pretend that he knew what was going on…and hope that he didn't make too big an idiot out of himself in the process. Honestly! This being a part of a family was more nerve wracking than working a con!

Half an hour later they arrived at their destination - 'Old Jack's Pumpkin Patch'

"Okay guys, I want us to all stick together - no wandering off or the Pumpkin King might get ya!" Everybody laughed at Josiah's comment although it was tinged with an edge of sadness, this was to be the first holiday they had celebrated since their parents had been killed and although determined to keep the traditions alive it still hurt that it wasn't mom or dad here saying the words.

Ezra frowned. Was it wise to bring children as young as JD to a place where danger possibly lurked.

"It's just a joke" whispered Vin who had seen the look of concern on his little brother's face. Obviously Buck's explanation hadn't been all that educational thought the ten year old. "You just stick with me okay?"

Aware that as usual Vin had seen right through him Ezra blushed but nodded gratefully. He would have to hope that Maude never got to meet Vin as she would immediately see his potential as a grifter. He was a natural at reading people.

From then on things got a little easier for Ezra and he found, to his amazement, that he was beginning to enjoy himself. Rather than just a field of pumpkins there were other events staged for the customers including a demonstration on how to prepare a jack-o-lantern. He had seen them in peoples windows before but had never witnessed the preparation process. He watched as the instructor 'yanked out it's guts' as he had eloquently put it and hoped that the foil wrapped package that Nettie had placed in the fridge hadn't been a pumpkin pie - he'd suddenly gone off the idea of eating anything with squash guts in it… thank goodness for diabetes! Although there WAS always the threat of soup.

After the demonstration and lunch which happily contained nothing even remotely orange looking they set off to choose their pumpkins. It was, Vin informed him, the highlight of the trip.

Since nobody had told him about the trip in the first place Ezra supposed that he shouldn't be surprised that nobody had told him about the mud either!

Mother would have had a conniption.

Especially if she ever found out that he had enjoyed every messy minute of it! And he supposed that it could have been worse since the pumpkins were protected from the worst of the soggy earth. He gazed at his first ever pumpkin as they drove back. It was a rather fine specimen if he did say so himself. He had certainly spent quite a time selecting it. It was surprising just how many of the round fruits were not, in fact, round at all; and some were tilted which would make them stand lopsided while others were too big for his small hands to craft or too small to be imposing when complete and lit - yes, choosing a suitable pumpkin was quite an onerous task but he did think, in all humility, that his was the best. Until they came to carve them when he would no doubt ruin it by his lack of carving experience. At least the main ornamentation wasn't reliant on his novice skills. It was the much larger 'family' pumpkin sitting in the back of the truck that would grace the front window. His, Vin's and JD's efforts would be placed on the front porch to welcome the trick or treaters. He still couldn't see why preparations would take so long though. But then Ezra hadn't reckoned with the tradition of making fancy dress costumes.

"Ah beg your pardon!" Ezra looked at Miss Nettie in undisguised horror. The other children laughing as he nearly choked on his cookie. He had suspected from the look of relief on Vin's face as Nettie had uncovered the tray she had brought that morning to reveal ready to bake cookies rather than squishy pumpkin that he, too, had been less than enamoured of the term 'guts' but as much as he appreciated her efforts at baking special no sugar cookies with artificial sweetener for him he was less appreciative of her plans for his attire.

"It's traditional Ez; you can't go trick or treating in ordinary clothes, you have to dress up… haven't you ever dressed up before?"

Both Vin and Nettie wondered at the embarrassed blush JD's innocent question caused but said nothing. Ezra for his part felt it unnecessary to tell of the times he had been forced to dress as a little girl to ensure the success of one or other of Mother's schemes. It wasn't as though it was his choice!

"No!" he lied.

While it didn't exactly come naturally to discuss his days events with a stuffed tiger he did find a strange satisfaction in confiding in 'someone' he could trust implicitly. And although he couldn't speak he was sure that if he had possessed the capability the tiger would have wholeheartedly agreed with his opinions on the stupidity of fancy dress - especially when one couldn't make up one's mind what to go as. It seemed that whilst horror themed costumes were the norm anything was acceptable which didn't exactly narrow down his options.

Neither Vin nor JD had had any problems in choosing their outfits but then they had had longer to think about it. Having decided that at eight years old he was far too old for silly things like white sheeted ghosts or cute critters JD had decided to go as his hero Batman…it had to be noted, Ezra informed the tiger (who contrary to popular demand was not to be named tigger - and that was final!) that Vin's refusal to go as Robin on the grounds that he was taller than JD did not go down too well and only a plentiful supply of cookies soothed the resultant tantrum. Vin's desire to go as a cowboy, however, was also vetoed as in a place like Four Corners that constituted normal dress. Vin's second choice of a traditional Halloween monster, a werewolf, was in the process of being stitched and glued by Nettie who while grateful for Ezra's thoughtfulness at wanting to spare her any more work by forgoing the pleasure of dressing up had reassured him that it was no trouble at all. Ezra informed his tiger that he felt that his skills were indeed slipping. The tiger responded by falling off the bed in what Ezra, in a flight of fancy, took to indicate it's shock at such an horrific occurrence. That night Ezra was plagued with dreams of his mother berating him while dressed as a pumpkin with fairy wings wielding a pie tin. He was beginning to understand the horror part of Halloween at least as far as pumpkins were concerned.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

Next day was Monday and for the most part things were back to normal in Ezra's new world. School was a mix of interesting, when his special advanced classes were held, and boring when he was in those subjects that he was not considered to be too advanced in such as physical education, and art. He hated phys ed with a passion and spent most of the lesson trying to avoid Billy Travis whose class shared the time period and who seemed to consider trying to cause him serious injury as being the equivalent of exercise. Art, on the other hand, was one of his favourite subjects. He had always loved drawing but had never had the opportunity for formal education in the subject - and he got to spend it with Vin which was a bonus.

Today, however, art had most definitely NOT been his favourite subject. Today in honor of the upcoming holiday the whole class had been instructed in the art of making paper jack-o-lanterns! Would he never escape the things!

After school all three boys were sitting at the table in the living area completing their homework when Buck bustled in from his trip to town. He dropped a bag on the side table and went to warm his hands by the fire.

"Got a good selection Chris" he crowed as Chris looked up from the stock catalogue he was studying. "You were right about getting them early, it's well worth paying a long rental charge. If we'd waited until the weekend we'd have been lucky to grab attack of the killer tomatoes."

"So what did you get for our horror movie marathon?" Chris asked while trying not to show too much interest; after all he was supposed to be an adult now and movie nights were for teenagers - but this had been one tradition that hadn't involved their parents and it was free of that feeling of something being missing. It was something they didn't have to feel guilty for enjoying - not that mom or dad would ever want them to feel guilty over anything but they did anyway.

"Got us some classics! Blair witch project; Texas chain saw massacre; Psycho; Friday the thirteenth and Love at first bite" Buck's catalogue of entertainment tailed off into a mumble at the last item and on getting him to repeat it Chris smirked at the embarrassed reply.

"I said love at first bite…gotta have a bit of light relief in the middle of all that gore!"

Neither man noticed the interest that the three boys had taken in the proceedings. Vin listened to the conversation because at ten years old it wouldn't be long before he would be able to be part of the movie marathon tradition, or at least the less gory ones. JD listened because he wasn't the youngest anymore and so it wasn't right that he should only be allowed to do little kid stuff. While he liked Ezra a lot better than he had at the beginning he still didn't think it was fair that they treated Ezra like he was older just because he was super smart - not that they would let Ezra watch the movies but if HE could watch them then he would have done something that Ezra hadn't. Not that that would be difficult because Ezra had hardly seen any movies ever - he hadn't even seen Disney! JD couldn't help but think that Ezra's mom would make a good wicked witch but he didn't say anything. He did, however, begin to make a plan. Ezra noted the conversation between the older brothers with mild interest but his real curiosity was directed at JD's reaction. The boy was up to something!

Vin noticed JD's reaction too; and he noticed Ezra noticing. Chris and Buck, on the other hand, remained totally oblivious at the effect their conversation was having.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

JD figured that he wasn't really doing anything bad. It wasn't as if anyone had told him that he couldn't take a peek at one of the movies, after all, and how could he really be too young when he wasn't even the youngest anymore. It was shaky logic at it's best but to a curious eight year old it would more than suffice. And so it was that Vin found him in the den with a torch and the television screen reading 'loading' as a DVD whirred itself into readiness.

At ten Vin knew that he knew better. He knew that the others would be relying on him to be the sensible one and usher JD back to bed. And he had every intention of doing so….just as soon as he satisfied his curiosity as to exactly why he was considered too young to watch. After all if they trusted him to be sensible shouldn't they trust him to be able to watch a scary movie. Heck if Nate could watch it couldn't be that scary - he was the one who'd cried when Bambi's mother was killed after all.

JD glared at Vin as the older boy sniggered over his less than calm reaction to his arrival. He'd have liked to see the ten year old react any differently if someone had snuck up on him in the dark! And his suspicions were confirmed as Ezra's arrival made them both jump out of their skins with fright.

"So which one have you selected JD?" Ezra enquired as with sheepish grins the other two settled back down.

"Blair Witch. I figured that chainsaws would be too loud and the Friday 13th one has others that came before it…do you think the others know?" JD had been sure that he hadn't given anything away but if Vin and Ez had figured it out…"

"Nope."

"They did not."

JD was reassured by the emphatic tones of his brothers; they both knew how to tell what people were thinking.

They kept the volume low as they watched the movie, each boy determined to prove that he was as unaffected by the vivid scenes as Chris or Buck would be. Because it was only a movie…right? It was no more real than Dumbo or …or…any other movie …even if it did look kind of real…more than kind of, actually. Would professionals let the camera shake like that?

None of the boys noticed their gradual closing of the distance between them on the couch. None of them complained about lack of space when they found themselves huddled together - not even Ezra - and none of them noticed how much time they had begun to spend with their eyes closed rather than actually looking at the screen. They did, however, notice how creepy the shadows playing on the walls looked all of a sudden. They also noticed that there were strange noises outside that they couldn't quite place, not that noises were anything to fear because it WAS only a movie.

Suddenly all pretence at being grown up and it only being a movie went straight out the window as one of the shadows detached itself from the wall and seemed to move straight for them! All three boys leaned back further into the couch cushions in an effort to evade the looming figure made of nothing but inky blackness and sinuous malevolence but it raised a long snakelike arm and just as suddenly lowered it with a swoosh.

At the same moment the overhead light burst into life and with a collective squeal three little heads turned to face the owner of their stalking shadow their bodies practically jumping to attention as the monster was revealed in all it's horrific reality.

"Boys!" Chris kept his tone stern and his features grim, that was how his dad had confronted him when he'd gotten up to similar mischief at their age - but Lord knew how he managed it because the looks on their faces was priceless! He kicked his foot back sharply so that it connected with the shin of his sniggering brother. Now was not the time for laughs, despite how much they all wanted to.

JD, Vin, and Ezra stood in the centre of the room, faces pale and breathing rapid, though how much of that was due to getting caught and how much was due to the movie they would only discover if and when the nightmares started.

"Enjoy the movie boys?"

Ezra couldn't help but think that the tone of Chris's delivery didn't bode well. He also couldn't help but notice that the brothers on either side of him seemed to be looking to him to answer. Since when had he been elected spokesperson! What he didn't notice was that air of danger that he had become used to whenever he got into trouble, the one that told him to expect pain and injury. It felt quite strange - but then everything about the past few weeks had been strange.

A slight nudge from Vin reminded him to put his mouth in gear and in accordance with Maude's teachings he immediately attempted to switch their accuser's focus.

"It was Buck's fault!"

The sniggering sound coming from behind Chris suddenly morphed into a garbled and indignant protest and the man himself pushed into the room.

"Now wait a minute! How'd you figure that!?"

Both Chris and Josiah exchanged raised eyebrows and Nathan chuckled at how Ezra was attempting to turn the tables - it wouldn't work but he had to admire the effort; he wished he'd thought of it a time or two himself when he was younger.

"Well, if Buck had not been so enthusiastic about the merits of the films he had hired and hadn't left them out where curious young minds were unable to resist them…we, after all, do not have the maturity to withstand such temptation. I would have thought it your responsibility as carers to prevent such temptation from being put into our paths. Therefore we, as minors, cannot be held responsible for our actions"

Ezra didn't think it necessary to inform them that his little speech had been taken almost verbatim from a situation involving his six year old self, an honorary maiden aunt and a certain necklace that had taken Mother's fancy.

"You're all grounded for one week, postponed until after Halloween, and extra chores for three days starting tomorrow" declared Chris immediately.

Ezra sighed and shrugged. It had worked for Maude. He smiled apologetically to his two fellow rule breakers and was pleased to see that there were no hard feelings.

"You too Buck" added Chris with as straight a face as he could manage.

"Wh…what! Why?" Buck's jaw had dropped and he didn't know whether to strangle Chris, his judge, or Nathan and Josiah, his not so supportive supporters first.

"Ezra was right, you should know what kids get up to, after all you were the worst of us."

The older brothers shooed the boys back to bed as they giggled at Buck's continued spluttering. Buck for his part gave Chris a conspiratorial wink as he passed by. The boys had been caught and punished yet no fear had been created to add to that the film might have instilled; and, most importantly, Ezra seemed to be no worse for his first taste of discipline - Josiah had been concerned that as an abused child any chastisement would be greeted with fear. And since they were trying to get him to act like a child it would have been counterproductive. Children were expected to misbehave.

As Chris shut down the TV and switched off the light he had the feeling that Dad would have approved of their handling of the situation…and he thanked God that the kids hadn't chosen to watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre; that one still had him hiding behind a cushion himself!

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

It was every bit as disgusting as it had looked at the pumpkin patch. Ezra glanced to the side and winced at the look of pure glee on JD's face as he scooped the innards out of his pumpkin. Vin, too, seemed to have gotten over his squeamishness as he plopped a handful of flesh into the big bowl provided by Miss Nettie. Ezra still didn't see why he couldn't have worn latex gloves or used a spoon…or gotten someone else to do it for him…or done what anybody in their right mind would do and bought a plastic one from the shop with an electric light in it! But he persevered without protest, well mostly. Everyone seemed to want him to enjoy the whole holiday experience which he didn't fully understand. And not understanding things made him nervous. Something would go wrong… it always did. It was the waiting for it to happen that was the worst part…though whatever it was it would have to be quite something to beat pumpkin gutting.

7B7B7B7B7B7B7B

This was one of the best times of his day, Ezra concluded with something as near to contentment as he reckoned he was ever likely to get. While he still wasn't allowed to tend to his pony, Byron, alone he had reached the stage where he knew what to do without help or advice. It made a difference, at least it felt like it did, that it was him taking care of his mount, not just helping someone else. It made him feel closer to the young pony and he liked to think that it made Byron feel closer to him. And like his tiger it was an unconditional friendship. He wondered if perhaps mother hadn't been right about quite everything after all.

As he walked back to the ranch house alone, Vin having had an urgent appointment with Nettie's baking had dashed ahead, an odd sound brought out of his musing on whether choosing to be a riverboat gambler for trick or treating had been the right idea. Nettie had been adamant that a gambler's dress included wearing lace and the last time he had worn lace it had been attached to a blue frilly dress and ankle socks. It had been JD's offer of his costume from the previous year that had made Ezra's decision for him - he would dress as Shirley Temple and dance in the town square before he would dress as a pumpkin!

He stopped and looked round as the sound grew louder and he could now make out that it was a voice…and it was calling his name!

"Ezra…Ezra!"

As the figure came closer Ezra became instantly alert. Billy Travis? What on earth could the town bully want with him? Surely he wouldn't try anything on Chris's home ground!

Ezra noted the slight look of embarrassment on the older boys face. He also noticed that Billy refused to meet his eyes. Was that because he was ashamed of his actions or because he was up to something. After all he had been swearing revenge ever since being humiliated in front of his friends, his gang.

"Truce Ezra?" Well that was unexpected! Ezra looked round but he was on his own. Still, so was Billy and that too was unusual.

"What do you want Billy?" Ezra knew that if he had any sense he would just turn and run for the house but, rather like a cat, his worst enemy was sometimes his own curiosity.

"It's Marlon…you remember Marlon?" Ezra nodded and Billy breathed a sigh of relief at not having to go into long winded explanations. "It was my fault!"

Ezra was now surprised and intrigued, children like Billy seldom admitted any fault.

"I was just playing a little Halloween trick on him but something scared him real bad and now he's out by Old Bill's shack and he won't come back…he won't even say anything so I thought of you"

Ezra had never heard of Old Bill or his abode and he couldn't think why Billy would think of him over his mom or another adult. That question at least was answered in Billy's next statement.

"I told him I'd get his Dad but he just got even more scared and he hid in a closet so I thought if anyone could talk him out it would be you."

Ezra frowned. He had spent many occasions hiding in closets himself and the reasons had never been good. Was it possible that something very bad had happened to the other boy? From his own experience he knew that an adult would only make things worse so he indicated to Billy to lead the way. He still didn't altogether trust the boy but he had no other choice. Nobody had ever come for him when he was alone and afraid and he would not let Marlon suffer the same fate.

Billy led Ezra over and under various obstacles and through more than one copse of trees until he was in country he had never been in before. It took them nearly half an hour to reach the tumbledown ruin that he presumed to be the shack, but he could not see any sign of Marlon, or anyone else. Ezra began to get a sinking feeling. One that was quickly confirmed as a voice which was rapidly heading away from him yelled out with gleeful maliciousness.

"SUCKER!"

If she hadn't already done it Mother would have disowned him!

"Well done Ezra P. Just a few weeks with normal people and you manage to develop every negative trait that Mother warned you about!"

It took several minutes sitting on the wreck of the cabin's front stoop feeling sorry for himself and berating his sudden trusting nature before it hit him with full force that he might just be in a lot of trouble. This wasn't the city; he couldn't just pick a direction and expect to find civilization at the end of a short trek. As far as he knew he could be a few hundred yards or a few miles away from anything at all. And it was already starting to get dark. He had learned on his first night here that wandering around in the dark was not a wise move.

Oh NO! What if they thought he had run away again?! Would they even try to find him this time, or would they think him an ungrateful brat and forget him, thinking that he had returned to mother?

Ezra wrapped his arms round his knees and tucked his head down as he tried his best not to cry. A Standish didn't cry… but he wasn't a Standish any more was he, he was a Larabee… wasn't he? Was he anything anymore or was he the pathetic little nothing that his cousin James had told him he was?

These thoughts ran in circles round his head as the sky darkened, and as the shadows increased memories of the film they had watched began to intrude on his already dark thoughts.

Ezra knew that he should stay where he was until morning at least but this place felt really creepy…like in the movie. Perhaps he should move, try to get somewhere high to see if there were any house lights visible. That's what a proper cowboy or scout would do. He wished that Vin was here, Vin had an incredible sense of direction.

A sudden sound like a twig snapping made him jump and he held his breath until the culprit dashed in front of him…he was beginning to hate rabbits! Almost as much as pumpkins.

Despite his intentions to find a vantage point Ezra soon became quite turned around and over ten minutes walking brought him right back to where he started - the shack. What if that was the shack's power? What if it held you in it's grasp so that wherever you tried to go it drew you back! Was he doomed to remain here until he died of starvation, or until his sugar levels dipped so low that he slipped into a coma?

All pretence at being a stoic Standish or a brave Larabee vanished as the childhood fears that he didn't know he possessed came to claim him and he curled himself into a ball and began to cry in earnest.

So caught up in his fear and terror was he that he didn't notice the couple approach him. The woman's face clearly showed her pain at the little boy's suffering and the man's eyes held a look that was haunted by a pain of his own.

Not wanting to further frighten the traumatized little boy the woman crouched down a short distance away and waited. She had a feeling that the naturally defensive instincts of the small chestnut haired child wouldn't take long to make him aware of their arrival. The man kept back a little further. He could be quite intimidating to those who had never met him.

Ezra's sobs slowly eased off into quiet snuffles as his exhaustion increased. They stopped with a sudden hitch as he realised that he was not alone. The couple watched the small head shoot up and immediately assess the situation. The man sighed with regret; no child should have that ability, or the need for it, at his age.

"It's alright sweetheart" the woman's melodic and strangely calming voice assured. "We're not going to hurt you. We heard you crying and came to investigate…are you lost?"

Ezra looked into the unguarded eyes and then across to the man who was smiling slightly but not in a nasty way. He was awfully big though. He could see that the man wanted to speak but didn't want to frighten him, which was good…and they sort of looked familiar. He had been introduced to a lot of townspeople over the past few weeks and even with his memory he couldn't remember all of them, but they were definitely familiar. His instincts were telling him to trust the couple but then he had trusted Billy so how could he trust anything at the moment if he couldn't even trust himself.

The man finally spoke and unlike his appearance his voice was soft and jovial, a little like Buck's.

"You're Ezra aren't you? You've gone to live with your brothers, the Larabees? They're good boys, are you happy with them?"

So they had met. And he knew his brothers; knew that they were good people. Of course that didn't mean that they themselves were also good people. But they hadn't reprimanded him for getting lost and they seemed to care whether he was happy….perhaps they thought he had run away because he was being treated badly. They mustn't think that!

"Ah didn't run away. They are very good to me…they didn't have to be. Most wouldn't"

The man's smile grew at Ezra's defence of his brothers and the lady beamed a smile as she edged a little closer and knelt in front of him, her eyes full of concern for him. It was that concern which finally decided things for him. He could make a run for it but he doubted whether he could outdistance the man anyway and they just didn't feel 'bad' He wondered what Vin would do. Vin had more common sense than anyone he knew and he somehow knew that Vin would trust these people.

"Ah'm lost." he admitted and hated that he trembled as he said it. A Larabee wouldn't tremble.

"We can lead you back son. Will you trust us Ezra?"

Somehow there was more in the question than appeared but for once Ezra had no hesitation in deciding.

"Yes sir."

The man and the woman each took one of Ezra's hands and began to lead him back the way he had come. At least he presumed so. He wondered for a moment just what the couple had been doing out here themselves; their hands were even colder than his and they were no more dressed for a cold night's walk as he was, but they were nice and the man told stories which made him forget his fear…and the woman scolded her husband for telling tall tales and Ezra with the two adults either side of him, protecting him, wondered if this was what it felt like to have parents.

After about twenty minutes Ezra began to recognize some of the terrain. The field gate and the old lamp post that marked the outer boundary of the ranch property. He could hear voices in the distance frantically calling his name and his heart soared. They hadn't written him off! They did care!

"Of course they care son; they're family. Family never stops caring."

Ezra looked askance at the man who had squatted down to be on his level, as had the woman. He hadn't said that out loud had he?

"Time for you to go home son, they're waiting for you" the woman added with a wistfulness that puzzled Ezra. He gasped as she kissed his brow and gasped again as the man hugged him before releasing him and ruffling his hair fondly.

"You're a good boy Ezra, I wish I could have gotten to know you better." The man's voice broke slightly as he spoke and Ezra found himself unexpectedly moved.

A sudden loud voice off to his left distracted Ezra and he turned towards it. By the time he turned back the couple had gone, consumed by the mist that had settled across the field. About to call out for them he was suddenly caught up in a hug that could only have come from one person,

Buck!

"Where the hell have you been Ezra?!" he scolded, though his voice was filled with relief rather than anger and the tears sparkled in his eyes under the lamplight.

"I've found him!" he yelled before looking Ezra over thoroughly for injuries and listening as Ezra told his story.

"That little… you wait till I have a word with his mother" Buck didn't know whether he was more relieved at Ezra's safe return or angry at Billy's stupid and cruel prank. One thing he did know; he would have liked to have been able to thank the good Samaritans who had shown his baby brother the way home.

Ezra had to tell the tale again after he was safely home and had been checked out again by both Nettie who had been making hot drinks for the search party, and Nathan who was vowing never to let him out of the house again. The sheriff's department had been informed of the night's events and Ezra felt a little glee of his own that Billy would be in for a rather scary lecture the next morning - the sheriff's department didn't like to have their time wasted. He had watched Vin and JD exchange looks that promised Billy some retribution of their own as well. But his main thought as he was tucked into bed that night with what he presumed to be a very relieved tiger, who had no doubt been worried by his owner's disappearance, was the couple who had saved him. When he had described the location that Billy had led him to the older brothers had been horrified. The whole area was riddled with old mine shafts and it had been a wonder that he hadn't been hurt or worse. The couple must be locals, they had decided, since they knew the area so well. Ezra shivered as he realised what could have happened but as he drifted off to sleep the lady's warm eyes and the man's smooth voice soothed him into a dreamless contentment - not even any pumpkin kings disturbed him that night.

**EPILOGUE**

Ezra did look very dashing if he did say so himself. His best boots had been polished to a shine and complimented the riverboat gambler's black hat that Nettie had crafted from felt. One of his best white shirts had been trimmed with lace and sat nicely under the dark green jacket that had been ornamented with black velvet and silver buttons. The plain black trousers coming, as had the jacket, from his own wardrobe. Some embroidered black and silver brocade that had been left over from making a backdrop for a school play had been turned into a fancy waistcoat and Buck had lent him his old fob watch for decoration. It had belonged to their Dad but hadn't worked for years. It supplied the finishing touch, along with a deck of cards peeping out of his top pocket, just in case anyone didn't get the picture.

Many pictures had been taken since Ezra's arrival. Pictures of Ezra's first day at school; first ride on a pony and first time grooming Byron. All the things that had already been captured with the others at younger ages now had another to share the pages of the photo albums with. But by far the oddest picture of all was the one of Batman, a gambler and a werewolf each standing proudly behind a carved and lit pumpkin, none of which had quite symmetrical eyes or a complete row of pointed teeth but looked very impressive all the same.

The trick or treating had gone down a storm and each boy had arrived back with a laden basket of candy and had received many compliments on their imaginative costumes….many tongue in cheek compliments also being paid to Chris who had been persuaded to go as a vampire because, as Vin pointed out, he already had the scariness down so why waste it, and Buck whose Casanova costume garnered him many an appreciative glance as well as a few muttered 'typecasting' comments. One person they didn't run into was Billy who had been grounded for a month and was forced to apologize to Ezra in front of the whole family. Marlon, on the other hand, had been horrified that his name had been used in such a dangerous prank and Billy was ousted from the Four Corners Crew by the very people he had once called cronies.

On their arrival back home Ezra had immediately bartered the candy that his diabetes wouldn't allow him to eat for his share of the next weeks chores that would now fall to his two sweet toothed slightly older brothers. One had to keep one's skills sharp after all. As Nettie handed out hot drinks for everyone Chris printed off the latest batch of photos to put in the album. They had a different one for each holiday and this was the first one that Ezra had seen. He felt quite proud of his place in the album. Nobody had ever considered him worthy of a place in a family album before.

Ezra helped fix his photos in the book and then, with a glance for permission, began to flick back through past celebrations - and seeing JD's pumpkin costume made him very glad that he had not taken up the offer! Everyone gathered round as Ezra examined the pictures of all the family, adults and children, in fancy dress.

Ezra stopped with a gasp. He touched the picture of an undisguised man and woman holding two small boys, with almost reverence. The others immediately noticed the change in atmosphere.

"What is it Ezra? What's wrong?" Nathan was probably the most in tune with the seven year old and he could sense something but it wasn't distress.

"It's them…. The couple who found me and brought me home… it's them!"

The silence was deafening until Chris's hand gently clasped his shoulder.

"You sure son?"

Ezra's head turned to meet the astounded eyes, his own showing nothing but absolute truth.

"That's what he called me. Son. He asked if Ah was happy and said that y'all were good boys. He said that family never stops caring."

More than one pair of eyes moistened and hands rubbed away tears or clamped in shock to mouths. Being, as little children tended to be, more accepting Vin and JD smiled. Ezra's suspicions were confirmed as Chris touched the picture of the smiling couple and whispered in awe,

"That's Mom and Dad."

And the old fob watch that sat on the table suddenly began to tick once more.

FIN

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
